Don’t Phunk With My Heart
by Dazzling Vanilla
Summary: Trunks is such a big flirt and he is also holding secrets from Pan, but she finds out about it and leaves home,well this be temporary or will she be gone out his life forever? I haven't forgot about the next chapter it will be up this weekend.
1. Caught!

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back with a new Trunks and Pan fanfic, And as we all know this is the sequel to Twisted Whispers! I hope you enjoy this fanfic and reviews are always golden for me, just hearing what you think always makes me a better author. I had to post it up early because September though November will be busy months for me, so I don't want to keep you guys waiting besides I just couldn't wait any longer!

Summary: Everyone knows that marriage haves its ups and downs, Trunks is begin such a big flirt, and doing things he is not suppose to be doing like giving girls his number at work, hanging with girls instead of begin home with his wife and son. Pan heart is broken and decides to leave home, well this be temporary or will she be gone out his life forever. Is Trunks going to turn back into the man that he was and take action or will he turn into the biggest jerk in capsule corps history?

**Warnings**: **Lots of Profanity and Sexual themes**

Don't Phunk With My Heart

Chapter one: Caught

F**i**ve Y**e**ars L**a**ter**…**

It was morning and Trunks was getting ready for work, his wife was downstairs making breakfast. She was becoming to drift away from her husband, it seems like he wanted to go to work and leave her. The way he smiled and called his coworkers in the morning and they talk for a while. She could tell that the coworker was a female that he was playing **more attention** to than his family. She sapped out of her thoughts and concentrated on cooking their breakfast. When Trunks got downstairs he grabbed his coat and headed out towards the door, Trunks jr. came running downstairs and he ran over to his dad.

"Dwaddy me don't want you too leave!" Pan put the stove on low and went to see what was going on.

"Trunks why are you leaving so early, aren't you going to have breakfast with us?"

"Not this morning I'm going to meet up with an coworker to have breakfast with okay?"

"Yeah sure" She frowned

"Okay bye."

"Love you Trunks bye." Before she could get him to reply he closed the door. She cooked all this food and too find out he is going out for breakfast, what a waste.

"Mommy how come dad never plays with me anymore?" He said tugging on his mother's pants.

"I'm not sure, don't worry sweetheart daddy is just busy." She picked up her son and smiled

"That's get your tummy full, you want some bacon and some waffles?"

"Ywes please mwommy." He smiled

"Okay sweetie, its already done lets go eat."

**´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤**

Trunks and his co-worker Sasha was having breakfast together, both smiling and talking.

"So how is the married life?"

"It's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That's lovely."

"What about you, how is your husband treating you?"

"It's alright, but well you see our sex life isn't so great as it started off as." She slipped her coffee.

"Oh well you two can work on that."

"How about I work on it with you." she curved her lips.

"I would love too, but I'm married."

" What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Trunks looked at his watch, it was now seven o' ten and he had to be at work at seven thirty.

"Crap we are going to be late, we have to go!"

"Oh we lost track, well we will finish this another time." She winked

**´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤**

Pan put her son on the school bus and waved goodbye, she went back into the house and did some chores. After she was done she called Bra too see what she is doing. She went to pick up her house phone and dialed Bra's number.

She was about to hang up because she thought she wasn't there but she answered just in time.

"Bra speaking!"

"Hey its Pan!"

"Hey gurl what you been doing?"

"Nothing what are doing today?"

"Just shopping you?"

"Just called to see if I could go with you, I don't have anything else to do."

"Sure"

Okay bye"

"Bye"

**+Click+**

Pan went upstairs to get ready; she did her hair and grabs her coat, keys and purse than went out the door.

**´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤**

She arrived at Bra and Goten's house in just thirty-two minutes, she saw Goten and Bra talking outside. Pan parked her car and took her purse out and swung it on her shoulders and walked over to their house.

"Hey Pan its been two months since we seen you how you been?"

"I been good, so how you two been?"

"Just fine." Bra winked

"Good" Goten smiled

"Okay Goten we are going shopping, we will be back in a bit need anything call my cell." She kissed him and Bra and Pan went inside the car.

**´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤**

**-C**a**p**s**u**l**e Co**r**p_s_-**

When Sasha and Trunks finally reach there at work the building was closed, a tall Japanese man came out of the building and saw the president of capsule.

"Hey aren't you the president of capsule corps?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just came to inform you that we wont be opening until ten fifty five am, the reason of this is because the world traders are having a meeting with Bulma Briefs and Professor Briefs this morning."

"Okay thanks for letting me know."

"No thank you" The man turn around and went inside his car and left.

"Hey since we have some free time on our hands how about we hang out at the mall?" Sasha grinned

"Okay I guess, their nothing else too do."

**´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤**

Pan and Bra arrived at the mall they got out the car, Pan locked the car up and they both went inside and started their shopping spree.

After they were done they went to the food court to get something to eat, Bra spotted her brother with some girl.

"Hey Pan isn't that Trunks?" She pointed out

"Oh my god that is him!" she said angrily

They than saw the girl move onto Trunks and kissed him and too their surprise he didn't do anything but gave in and kissed her back. This made Pan get heated.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" She walked over their with Bra behind her.

"Hey Trunks." Pan said calmly

Trunks heart started to race, he didn't know she would be out the house today.

"Hey Pan, what you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same, what you doing here with that slut?"

"Slut who the fuck you calling a slut!" Sasha yelled angrily

"Bitch I'm calling you a slut, I just seen you and him kissed a minute ago!"

"Pan its not like that I was confused okay!"

"Don't you dare yell at my best friend like that, you bastard how could be unfaithful to your fucking wife?" Bra screamed out now everyone was looking at them because they were making a scene.

"Trunks you are not the man I married, you are a jerk!"

"Whore he doesn't love you anymore he want this." Rubbing her body against Trunks'.

Pan couldn't take anymore she grabbed Sasha and throw her off of him. And swung her around and throw her into the big water fountain.

"Bitch!" Sasha cried out

Bra and Pan laughed, " Trunks you are nothing but a two timing mother fucker!"

"Pan I don't love her, I love you that's why I married you."

"If you did you wouldn't be kissing that other girl!" She turned around and grabbed Bra and they both left.

"What have I done?" Trunks fell to his knees and put his hands throw his hair.

**´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤**

Author's Note: So how did you like it? I hope it was a good beginning. I realized that beginnings for me are very hard to do because once I get the beginning together it effects the rest of the story so I hope I did okay with the beginning. My grammar isn't perfect so if you see something that doesn't look right let me know.

**´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤´¯°¤.¸.¤**

Next chapter summary: Trunks and Pan make up but it wont last for long something disturbing and shocking happens and Pan leaves home.


	2. Shocking News

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't Dragon Ball Z, and believe me that will never happen!

Don't Phunk With My Heart

C**h**apter t**w**o: Shocking News

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan was now back home and was pissed off, she throw vases and dishes. And than she gave up and went upstairs and started to cry on her bed. She was so depressed that she wanted to die where she was right now. She heard the phone ring and she slowly got up for the bed and reached for the phone. Before she talked she cleared up her voice and answered.

"Hello Pan speaking."

"Hey its Bra, I'm so sorry for what happen at the mall my brother is a jerk."

"Its okay Bra, Now I know what kind of man I really married."

"Yeah true colors are now shown, look if you need anything just call."

"Thank you Bra I wont forget that."

"Okay well how about you just relax okay."

"I will thanks for everything Bye."

"Bye Bye"

**+-Click-+**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks felt so ashamed of himself, he had to go home and tell her he was sorry. And he would take off today so he could do that. He took out his cell and called his mom emergency line.

"Hello Bulma Briefs specking."

"Mom it's me Trunks, Something came up and I need to take off today."

"Okay do you want to make this up, or take it out your pay?"

"I'll make it up over time tomorrow."

"Okay than, by the way how you and the family doing?"

"Great thanks for asking talk to you later mom." He lied

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

**+-Click-+**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks arrived at his house and went inside, he went upstairs and saw Pan sleeping. He smiled and went inside the bed with her, he could see the pain on her face and he regretted what happen between Sasha and him. It was just a kiss, but still it should have never happened.

Pan could feel somebody and the bed with her and she slowly woke up and found Trunks in the bed with her. She quickly got up and got up from the bed and walked over to the wall. Trunks followed her and went over to her; he took her into his arms.

"Trunks you hurt me so much today."

"I know and I'm here to make that up for you."

"But Trunks aren't you suppose to be at work."

"Yeah but I took off to be with you."

"Trunks I love you." She smiled

"I love you too Pan and nothing can change that you are my Queen." He picked Pan up and carried her over to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan woke up late that day to a sound that was coming from downstairs, she heard the sound again and she was sure it was a knock on the door.

She got out of bed making sure not to wake up her husband, and she grabbed a robe and put it on and went downstairs. When she opened up the door she saw her son and his big smile on his face.

"Mommy today was cool, I made you a picture!"

"You did, oh let me see."

Trunks jr. went inside his book bag and took the picture out, it was a picture of his dad, mother and him and the middle.

"Its beautiful!" She took the picture and put it on the refrigerator

"Thanks mom, guess what Grandpa is going to pick me up to do some training today!"

"Really oh that's lovely, what time is he coming?"

"I don't know but I want to go now." He smiled

"That's find with me but you have too eat a snack and do your homework first okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Now you go watch TV, while mommy go make your snack."

"Okay hwurry me want to go train!"

"Okay" She laughed and went inside the kitchen and made him his snack.

Trunks came downstairs and saw his son watching TV he decided to join him.

"Hey son!"

"Hey dad I made a picture of us and mom put it on the refrigerator!"

"That's awesome!"

"Dad you smell funny." Trunks jr. sniffed his dad

"Son that's rude to sniff people, well dad is going to take a shower."

"No"

"Don't worry son I'll be back." He smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little bit later on that day Trunks jr. finished his homework and Vegeta came to pick up his grandson to train him. Pan was redoing the basement and fixing it up, she than heard someone at her door and stopped what she was doing and walked over there. She opened up the door and saw a pale lady with blonde hair at the door.

"Hello my name is Denise may I speak to Trunks?"

"Sure let me get him for you."

Pan yelled "Trunks someone is at the door for you!"

Trunks came downstairs and came towards the door, when he reached there is noticed it was one of his coworkers.

"Hey Denise what are you here for?"

"Trunks its about two weeks ago."

"What happen between you and Trunks two weeks ago?" she said with her arms crossed.

Trunks started to panic and he tried to cover up, "Pan go back to what you was doing I'll let you know what happened."

"No she has a right to know now Trunks because what I'm about to tell you is going to effect you both."

"Okay go ahead." Pan she curios

"You see Trunks been unfaithful to you, he slept with me and we fucked four times in his office two weeks ago and I came to tell Trunks that I'm pregnant."

"Pan I can explain!" Trunks turned around and looked at her

"HOW COULD YOU?" Pan backslapped him and then punched him three times in his nose.

"Please let me talk for a sec, Denise I'll pay for the abortion." he said holding his nose

"I want this child, and I expect you to be in his or her life."

"Denise I cant, I already have a family this was a mistake."

"You fucked me four times and called that a mistake?"

Pan couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs, "Pan!" Trunks yelled

"This conversation is over Trunks you either be in this child's life or you will be playing child support it's that simple." She turned around and left

Trunks closed the door behind him and went upstairs. When he opened up the door he found Pan packing up her stuff and some of their son's clothing.

"Pan what are you doing?"

"What is looks like you retard!" **(Uhoo Trunks done it now >.>)**

"Pan you cant be leaving me, I know I did wrong but you cant leave!"

"Watch me!"

"Pan I'll fix this!"

"No you can't fix this Trunks, you was fucking another girl behind my back and look what happened now she is pregnant with your baby!"

"Pan it was a mistake!"

"A mistake that happened four times, was she the only one you was fucking or there was more women!"

"Pan you wasn't giving me what I needed."

"Oh so you go fuck someone else and get what you want okay I see how you are now, maybe I should find some hot guy and let him fuck my brains out!" Trunks got jealous and started to get angry.

"Pan look I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to work this time, I will take care of our son you wont have to worry about that."

"Pan he is my son too, you just can't take him away from me!"

Trunks your aren't the man that I married, I would get back at you but I'm not going to lower myself. I am going to take care of our son and move on with my life. I know it well be hard but I can't be with you anymore you make me so fucking sick you bastard! She got her two suitcases and left out the front door.

"Pan will come back, she will forgive me." He watched her leave out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Another chapter done, Please review and tell me what I need to change or just leave a comment or criticism.

Next chapter summary: Everyone finds out about Pan and what happened between Trunks and lets say everyone is not so happy about it. Denise starts to worry Trunks to death, Trunks does something and his reputation changes and hell breaks lose!


	3. Pieces are shattered

Disclaimer: I said it before and I will say it again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z!

Don't Phunk With My Heart

Chapter three: Pieces are shattered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan reached Capsule Corps. and got out the car, she knocked on the door and Bulma answered.

"Hello Pan come on in make yourself at home."

"Thanks" She said sadly

Bulma noticed the long face, "Pan what's the matter?"

Pan remembered what happened and she started to cry, "Oh Bulma it's a long story."

"Pan please tell me maybe I can help you out." She pats her back

"I left Trunks and I'm thinking about a divorcé."

"But why, what did he do Pan?"

"He cheated on me with one of his coworkers and now she is pregnant." She cried harder

Bulma put a hard over her mouth, "How could he do something like this, I cant believe my own son I have something for him!"

"Oh Bulma, I don't have anywhere to go now."

"Pan wait here." She got up

Bulma return with some money for Pan and she gave it to her.

"I can't take this."

"Pan you need the money, please take it for yourself and my grandson."

"Thanks Bulma I'll pay you back."

"No don't, I want to make sure you two can at least get a good home and everything you need to survive."

"Thanks so much, you are so kind."

Pan now I want you to come back in about four days because I think I have a nice house for you and Trunks jr. don't worry about paying for it I'll take care of that but until than go to a hotel and rent a room out okay?

"Okay" She got up and hugged Bulma

Vegeta and Trunks jr. came into the room.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweetheart, you had fun?"

"Yeah I can fly better now, and I can make more powerful ki blasts!"

"Nice, thanks Vegeta." She smiled as Vegeta crossed his arms.

She picked up Trunks jr. and left out the door them both saying goodbye, she put Trunks jr. in his car seat and than got in her side of the car and drove off.

"Sweetie mommy needs to tell you something important okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"We aren't going back home for awhile because mommy needs some time to think about something daddy did okay?"

"Okay but what did dad do?"

"He betrayed me by doing something very evil."

"Evil is bad mommy isn't it."

"Yes it is."

"When are we going back home?"

"I don't know we might not go back."

"I miss daddy though."

"I know me too." A tear slipped from her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma told Vegeta what happened and he couldn't believe that he did that to his mate. If they were on his planet Trunks would have been punished or even killed.

"I know what I have to do." She called up her son and told him to come over because it was urgent; when he arrived their he knew he mother wasn't so happy.

"Hey mom why did you call me here for?"

"I know what happened between you and Pan."

"Mom its none of your business its between me and Pan!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that why, I called you here to tell you that you're fired!"

"YOU CANT DO THAT SHIT TO ME!" He yelled angrily

"Yes I can because the affair you was havingtook place at capsule corps, you was suppose to be working I don't pay you to have sex!"

He couldn't say anything he than saw his father come into the room with his arms crossedand started a conversation.

"You aren't my son, no son of mine would treat his mate that way nor talk to his mother like that!"

"I can do what the fuck I want!"

Vegeta fired up a ki blast but Bulma got in the way, "No don't, Trunks go please now!"

Trunks got up and went out the door and slammed it, Bulma shock her head and cried on Vegeta. To her surprise he didn't push her off he wrapped his strong arms around his mate.

"Vegeta I want our old son back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T**h**e n**e**xt d**a**y…

The news was out president of Capsule Corps. lost his job because of an affair that took place. It was also said that his wife Pan Briefs and his five-year-old son

left yesterday evening.

Trunks read the newspaper and was so furious! His wife, son and job were gone!

"This cant be happening, I do deserve this to happen to me." He heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to get it. When he opened the door he saw Denise again laughing in his face!

"What the hell do you want bitch?"

"I heard what happened to you and your family!" she laughed

"Shut the fuck up, and go the fuck home whore!"

"Who the fuck you calling a whore, you better support my baby!"

"Leave me the fuck alone go open your legs to someone else!" He closed the door in her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan read the newspaper and heard what happened to Trunks, she was happy in a way that he loses his job but it still didn't help with her problems.

"Mwommy I'm hungry." He rubbed his eyes

"Okay guess where I'm taking you for breakfast!"

"Where mwommy?"

"Ihop!"

"Yes I haven't gone there in a long time mom!" He smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Good come along now." She put on his coat and she put her sweater on and coat and they left.

When they got their she sat down and they gave her and her son an menu, about six minutes later they made their decisions on what they wanted to get and ordered.

Pan smiled at her son who was doing some coloring the lady gave him until they waited for the food to come.

She saw a man with black hair, tan skin and black eyes looking at her. She noticed and begins to blush. He came over and asks if he could set with her and she accepted.

"Hey my name is Rick, and what's your name beautiful lady?"

She blushed, "My name is Pan and my son's name is Trunks Jr."

"Nice to meet you Pan and Trunks Jr."

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled

"Hey Mr. look at the bird I colored do you like it?"

"I love it, do another one!"

"Okay" He smiled and Pan smiled also

"So what brings you over here?" Pan asked confused

"Your beauty did." He smiled at her when she blushed

"Did I see you from somewhere like on TV?"

"You might of because I'm a football player."

"Really cool, so are you visiting here?"

"Yeah my parents."

"Cool"

"So you married or dating?" asked Rick

"Yeah I'm married, thinking about getting divorcé though."

"How come?" Thinking he might have a chance with her.

"Caught him cheating and now the lady he cheated on with is pregnant."

"Man that shit doesn't make no sense."

"Shit?" Trunks repeated

"No Trunks Jr. Bad word."

"Sorry"

"Its okay." She smiled

"I'll watch my mouth next time."

"I understand your reaction."

The lady gave them their orders and they begin to eat and she talked to Rick and they exchanged phone number and went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Videl went to get the newspaper, when she read it she fell to the ground. Gohan rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Oh god read this!" Gohan took the paper and read what it said and was heated. He flew towards Trunks' house at top speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks could feel a strong ki approaching him and he knew whom it was, it was Gohan. He must have found out, before he could get far away he landed outside his house and flew throw the window and grabbed Trunks by the shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!"

"Gohan I can explain!"

"Don't you dare try to fucking explain shit, I just want to beat the shit out of you until I see the white meat!"

"Gohan I know your angry, but first think!"

Gohan didn't pay him a mind; he punched his gut 1,000 times in one min. Trunks eyes turned white and fell to the ground. Gohan started to beat the shit out of him over and over again. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth, he soon passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks were lying on the ground and was all bloody up, he reached the phone and called 911 twelve minutes later somebody came and took him to the hospital.

Everyone found out and came to visit mostly to tell him how wrong he was and his dad told him that he would get the next ass kicking from him. They all left accept for Goten who stayed with him.

"Hey man that was wrong what you did to Pan."

"Rub it in."

"Are you going to find her and bring her back home?"

"She will come home on her own."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Believe me she well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T**w**o d**a**ys l**a**ter…

Trunks healed fast thanks to the senzu bean, and he went back home. Pan was still on his mind she was right he wasn't the man she married. And he didn't know how could he cheat on such a beautiful, smart and caring women.

He missed his son; he wasn't a good father at all. He regretted all of those things he did like not spending time with him. He wanted them both back in his arms. His thoughts was disturbed when Denise came to the door again and knocked on it real hard this time. Trunks knew it was her and swung the door opened.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I heard what happened too you, you're little ass kicking!" she laughed

"That's it bitch you are next in line to go too the hospital!" He fired up a ki blast at her that made her flew.

Trunks laughed and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hospital

Denise opened her eyes and looked around and a doctor the hover over her

"What happened to me?"

"Well you was hit really heard and it is amazing that you are alive, you almost die."

"Really?" She rubbed her head

"We ran some test and one of them analyzed that you was pregnant, did you know that?

"Yes I did, is my baby okay?"

The doctor frowned, "I'm sorry but you're baby didn't survive it died on the impact."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry but you should get some rest now." The doctor left the room

She was mad her baby died and it was all Trunks fault, she could of have had it all. She was going to have Trunks Briefs' baby and now all her plans of getting the money and fame was over gone into pieces.

"Its not over yet!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Please R&R! I just love hearing from you guys, it makes me update even faster! Look I only got two reviews and I already posted two chapter up, see what your review can do!

**+.:. Reviews are Golden.:.+**

Next chapter summary: Bulma wants her son and Pan to get back together so she hosts a gathering for the two. But everyone is in for a shock when they meet Pan's new friend, Trunks is so damn Jealous and Denise is out the hospital wanting revenge.


	4. Jealously

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything; I am just a fan of Dragon Ball Z nothing more.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to post this chappie up, I was kinds busy since school and labor day was hitting me with stuff back and forth and well now I have some spare time. I know I had put this story up a month earlier but I am moving soon and I wont have time to write anymore stories so after this is completed and my other fanfic's I wont be writing anymore. I promised a sequel and here it is another chapter, please enjoy and I hope you like it.

Don't Phunk With My Heart

Chapter four: **Jealously**

By now the whole world including the Z-gang knew what was happing with Trunks and Pan and there son Trunks Jr. Bulma felt really sorry for the poor couple, she was surprised that her son would go ahead and pull something like that. So she decided that if she host a get together for the couple maybe they would find love and peace again. If not at least she tried and it was worth it.

She called Chi-Chi up and they made the preparations and the invitations. The party was held tomorrow, and Bulma wanted everything to go perfect! She had Goten fly around to deliver all of the invitations to everyone to come tomorrow.

Goten delivered everyone invitations accept for Pan and Trunk's he decided to deliver Trunk's first.

Goten landed down at Trunk's house and knocked on the door, Trunks became paranoid and thought it was Denise he swung open the door and yelled, "Bitch what the fu..Oh its you Goten sorry about that man I thought you was someone else." He smiled weakly

"Oh that's alright, hey your mom wanted me to give you this." He handed him a golden invitation.

Trunks grabbed it and read it, he notices that his mother was having another party and she wanted him to go. He thought about not going but if he go he might see Pan and maybe he could get her and his job back.

"Thanks, tell mom I'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay I will, see you at the party later man.' He flew off with full blast

Trunks watched him leave and turned around and went back inside the house.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Goten read the address Bulma gave him and located the hotel Pan was in and went inside, he found the room and knocked on it. Pan opened up the door with a smile, "Hey Goten how did you know where I was?"

"Bulma wanted me to give you this invitation to the party, it glad to see that you are doing good."

"Yeah, Bulma did a lot for me so it would disrespectful if I didn't go."

"So is that a yes." He grinned

"Yeah" She gave him a half smile

"Alright than see you their Pan." He turned around a left

Pan had a feeling that Trunks would be there but she wasn't afraid of him, She called Rick to see if he had any plans because she wanted him to go.

"Pay back is sweet." She whispered and a smile formed across her firm lips

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Today was the big gathering, the party had already started and the sad thing was Pan wasn't even there yet. Trunks wanted to see her and he was becoming to worry and he could tell Gohan was very worried.

He snapped out his thought and seen Pan walked in the backyard and he saw what she had on. She looked hot she had a pair of Apple Bottom denim jeans it had shown off your curves in all the right ways.

She also had a matching apple bottom shirt that had this off the shoulder top has a slim sexy fit. She had on those JLO by Jennifer Lopez Suede bootie that looked so sexy. He just couldn't stop staring at her but than he notice a guy standing right next to her with his son on his back.

He had no shirt on with a gold chain around his neck, and he had baggy black pants on with a pair of white air forces. (Rick sounds hot don't he licks lips)

He became very Jealous and walked over there and notice Pan smile turned into a frown.

"Hey Pan, who is your new friend?" he raised an eyebrow

"His name is Rick and he is a professional football player."

Trunks didn't say anything back, he notice his son staring at him funny.

"Hey son, how you been?"

"Good" he said quietly

Goten came over and picked up Trunks jr. and picked him and up and they went playing.

Trunks saw one of his coworkers at the party and went over there too talk to her, Pan noticed it and didn't care, she and Rick was talking and than Pan asked Bra too put on Omarion Touch.

Rick heard the song, his favorite song and took Pan and he started to dance with her. Bulma noticed and she saw her son eyes becoming huge.

Yeah. Lets get real comfortable  
Lay back  
what  
Lemmie tell you what I'm thinkin'  
Look

We known each other  
for some time  
I think it's time (sorry baby)  
I been havin' visions  
Fantasies (Fantasies)  
Am I out of line

By now the Z-gang couples were now dancing (Bulma& Vegeta, Bra& Goten, Krillen&18, Chi-Chi& Goku) along with Pan and Rick accept for Trunks and than he got his co-worker to dance with him. The worst part was when he was dancing his co-worker she didn't know how to dance.

Just back into it  
and let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
and let it touch (touch)  
we cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

I see you naked  
I'm bout to do it with the lights on (hold on)  
Keep the lights on. (wait)  
Your right wit me next to my bed  
Givin me head _laughs_

Rick grabbed Pan from the behind and she started to move with his rhythm, Trunks didn't like what he was seeing, he would get back at her but his co-worker didn't know how to dance, this wasn't no fucking disco he looked at her.

My eyes have seen  
Nothin like you  
Wanna bite you  
So Sweet  
Not tryna be  
Disrespectful  
But I just want to get you

Just back into it  
and let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
and let it touch (touch)  
we cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

When you walk in  
In your sexy lingerie  
In the middle of the doorway  
(keep the lights on)  
You know what i'm sayin  
Ima take it off slowly  
Peel you like a banana

Oh baby by the way (Oh baby by the way)  
Tell me no I want you (tell me no I want you)  
Cause you know at the end of the day (Cause you know at the end of the day)  
Everything is up to you (Everything...yeah right)

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

Yeah  
now we close to the end  
Keep the lights on (wait a minute)  
I'm comin' to you (real slow)  
Yo  
Yo Everybody  
How you feelin out there?  
I wanna thank ya'll  
For partying with me. Yeah  
Oh yeah  
You can turn the lights off now.  
Peace!

Everyone stopped dancing and started to talk again, Rick was flirting with Pan and Trunks didn't like that one bit the only thing that was stopping him from fucking him up was his co-worker.

Trunks thought nothing could get worst than this, than he saw Denise come into the backyard.

"Trrrrrunnnks, get your mother fucking ass over here now!" Everyone stopped talking and watched the scene.

"What do you want." He said in her face

"You killed my baby you bastard!" Everyone stared to rumor around

"No I didn't."

"I loosed the baby that we was suppose to have together!"

"That's your problem for harassing me."

In a way Pan was happy that she loosed the baby because she probably wanted the baby for money and fame, but the baby a life had died in the hands of Trunks.

Denise was about to hit Trunks until Pan came over there and punched her in the nose, Trunks was amazed he didn't know Pan would take up for him.

Denise collected herself together and ran out capsule corps, she also got fine for trespassing.

Anyways the party went on and Trunks and Pan started to talk to each other, and than his co-worker came up to Trunks and he told Pan he be right back.

Rick came over and he asked her, "So you still love him?"

"Yeah, but I'm still mad for what he did to me."

"Oh" he said disappointed

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, please review and tell me how you like that chapter and don't hold back. Whatever you have to say is a review in the end, and besides maybe I can add some more stuff you know.

Next chapter summary: Trunks and Pan see each other and they sleep together and Pan ends up pregnant again. She doesn't know if she wants to tell Trunks about it or he might force her to come home. So what is going to happen? Well you just have to find out on the next episode of drama ball Z! LOL


	5. Discovery

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Rick and Denise. Hey I do own something after all!

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you that had reviewed and thank you Hopestar for giving me some tips and Ideas. I hope you enjoy another chapter, please read and review and let me know what you think

**Don't Phunk With My Heart**

**Chapter five: Discovery**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

The party was now over and it was nighttime again, Pan was back at the hotel with her son. She had to go back over to the house too get her son his backpack for school tomorrow, he couldn't miss any more days of school because of the drama that was happening. She called Rick over too watch her son, she offered him money for taking the time too watch her son but he told her he didn't need it, besides he was doing this for a friend in need.

She got her hotel keys, house keys and her purse and got inside the car and made a trip to the house. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited for him too answer when he finally did he was surprise to see her.

"Pan what are you doing here?" He said surprised

"I came here to get our son's backpack for school tomorrow morning." She looked down

"Oh I see." He looked at her sad face; he didn't like her when she was like this.

"May I come in?" She said curios

"Sure, c'mon in"

She smiled weakly and went up the stairs so much was on her mind she almost fell but a strong pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground, Trunks and Pan was now facing each other and they both kept staring at one another until Trunks made the move and kissed her. She was surprised at first and gave in and kissed him back firmly. She thought why am I doing this, I suppose to be mad at him. But she didn't have control over he body and that was a bad thing.

They was now taking each other clothes off, "Pan are you sure you want this?" he smirked when she nodded and of course as we all know one thing lead to another. That night was pure pleasure for the couple and a night that will change each other's lives forever.

**>>>>>>>>>Early In the Morning 6:58am **

Pan woke up and found herself on their bed, she than realized what happened and started to flip, "Oh no. What have I done?" She whispered.

Trunks came into the room and gave her their son's backpack," I didn't want you too forgot, Pan there is something I want to tell you if your willing to listen."

"Yes" She looked at him wanted for the words to come out of mouth, curios and scared at the same time.

"You once gave me your trust and honesty; I did what I wanted with it, including hurting you in many ways. You gave me your love and I stomped on it. Now its time for me to give you my trust and honesty."

"Trunks…"

"I have more to say, may I continue?"

"Yeah"

"The day you packed your things and left, a part of my heart broke a little more through the endless tears and the unknowing of what is to become of us. It really had me afraid that this time, the end may truly be the end."

Pan started to cry when she heard Trunks said those words, he really did care," You still love me?"

Trunks smiled, "you are the most important person in my life and nothing will ever change that, my soul mate. I love you so deeply that even words cannot express them enough.

"I still love you as well." Pan started to cry harder

"Pan I want you back, but I want you to think about it okay?"

"For you Trunks, I will think about it."

"Good"

She got ready and took their son's backpack and left, she waved goodbye and left.

When she got back she saw her son and Rick fast asleep on the couch with the TV on.

"Awww, they look so cute when they're sleeping."

She than thought about what Trunks said, she didn't know if he was for real or not but it sounded like he did. She still needed time too think about it; she sapped out her thoughts and went to make something to eat.

**>>>>>>>>>>2 weeks later **

Pan was getting ready for the meeting she had discussing her son's bad behavior he was now having at school. When she tried on her outfit she couldn't really fit it, what was going on? And before she got ready this morning she had feelings of nausea. She put on her outfit along with a long jacket and left out the door, she would discover what was happing later but now she had more important things to deal with.

When she arrived at the school she was talking to the vice principal and she started to get angry.

"My son had told me that the kids in his classroom was making fun of him, now if the teacher isn't doing his or her job than what else is my son suppose to do!"

"He is suppose to come to us so we can correct them."

"How is a five year old going to do that, the teacher needs to do her god damn job. Matter of fact I want too talk to her right now!"

"She is teaching a class but could you come back doing lunch hours?"

"Whatever I don't have time for this." She got up and left feelings feeling lightheaded.

When she went back home she saw that Rick was finally awoke and getting ready he noticed her and smiled, "Hey you're back from the meeting how did it go?"

Pan frowned, "Not so good, I kind of flipped out and I am feeling sick."

"Yeah you don't look so good, you need to see a doctor."

"Yeah maybe. But"

"Not buts, How about I go with you?"

"Sure I'll like that a lot." She smiled and picked up the phone and arranged an appointment.

**>>>>>>>>>Doctor Beignets Office **

"Hello Pan its nice to see you again, and who is this young man?"

"His name is Rick and he is one of my closet friends."

"Well its nice to meet you Rick."

"Same here." He smiled

"So tell me, what are your symptoms that you are feeling?"

"Well I can't fit any of my clothes anymore, I'm having morning sickness and I am feelings a bit light headed here and there."

"I see, I think I know what it is wait here."

"Pan I have your results."

"Is it the flu or something?"

"No but just ask me this one thing, when was your last period?"

Pan blushed knowing Rick was there he also blushed too, "It was August 1st."

"I see and its now the middle of September you should of been had your period, you see Pan you are pregnant."

"I'm what!"

"You Pan Son is going to have a baby congrats! Pan world had shut down and she fainted

**>>>>>>>>Later on that day **

"Pan…Pan… Can you hear me?" Rick said worried

Pan vision was becoming clear and she saw Rick and she smiled, "What happened?"

"You fainted right after the doctor told you that you was pregnant."

"Oh yeah I remember now… oh no what am I going to do?"

"Pan who baby is it, I know it isn't mine but I will be there for you." He held her hand

"It's Trunk's but how am I going to tell him, what if he doesn't want it or worse?"

"You are going to have to tell him Pan, he deserves to know."

"Yeah your right, so how long am I'm going to be here?"

"They just want to run some testes and let you stay over night."

"Oooh"

"I called your family they are going over now to see how you doing and I bet Trunk's is one of those people, so this would be a best time to tell everyone so you would have to worry about it later."

"Yeah I'm so nervous." She said shaking a bit

**>>>>>>>End Of Chapter Five **

Author's Note: Sorry if that was a bad place to stop but I have somewhere to be in a few so I will write the next chappie up tonight, remember to take a moment and review.

Next Chapter summary: Everyone finds out and Pan decides to go back to Trunks, Rick and Pan have a one on one conversation.


	6. Back where I should be home

Disclaimer: Sorry to break the news too you but I don't own anything… I'm broke (cries…Lol)

Author's Note: Again another chapter by your girl, keep those reviews up I really appreciate hearing what you have to say.

Don't Phunk With My Heart

Chapter Six: Back where I should be…home

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Everyone came in to visit Pan the hole Z-gang including you know who, if you guessed Trunks than give yourself a pat on the back. Everyone came in the room Trunks gave her some flowers. He notice Rick was there he calmed down though he didn't want to upset Pan.

"Pan is you okay, what happened?" Videl asked rubbing her daughters head

"Well…I…"

"Yeah go on" Gohan and everyone else especially Trunks was listening for the answer.

"I'm going to have another baby." She smiled

"That is some good news Panny!" Goten hugged his niece and everyone gave her a hug.

"Wait who baby is it?" Trunks asked

"It isn't mine if you're thinking that we haven't slept together, but if you don't trust me you can still have a DNA test." Rick blurted out

"Son you can feel the baby ki, it should tell you who baby it is." Vegeta added

"Yeah I almost forget about that!"

Trunks sensed the baby ki, everyone was looking at him waiting to hear the result he was also making funny faces leaving everyone curios.

"So…" Chi-Chi asked

"Yeah the baby is mine!" he smiled

"Well you and Pan have a lot too talk about, we are going to leave and give you some time alone." Bulma winked

Everyone left the room too leaves the young couple together, " Pan I want you too come back home, I want to be there for you and the baby and my son."

"Trunks…" She said weakly

"Please Pan I wont treat you like that ever again, we are about to have another child I will be a more reasonable parent."

"I don't know if I am ready for another baby Trunks" She looked down

"Pan…this baby is now apart of you all we can do is deal, besides we will work though this and that is a promise just…come back home…please."

"Okay…wait where is our son!"

"Its okay baby he is in the playing area." He smiled and held her hand

"Okay"

"So you are coming home with me?"

"Yes Trunks…I am."

Two months later…

Pan and Trunks been getting along and things for the couple are finally going as they should be. Pan and the unborn child were very healthy, Trunks got his job back and he stops his flirting and cheating and Trunks jr. is doing better and school and he is becoming more and more closer to her father each day. Since the baby was part saiyan it would deliver no more than six months. In two weeks they would find out if it was a boy or girl, Trunks wanted another boy and Pan wanted a girl but they didn't really care all they waited was a healthy baby in the end.

Pan was downstairs eating a lot, she told her son about the baby and about her appetite. He asked her that famous question that she hesitated to answer, the question was where do baby come from? She told him that when two people love each other so much they are blessed from god with a beautiful baby.

Now she was cleaning up the house abit she didn't have to do much since Trunks hired a maid because he didn't want her doing much work. Trunks finally came in the house and saw Pan cleaning up the kitchen.

"Pan…"

"Hey Trunks you're finally home."

"Yeah but I don't want you cleaning we already talked about that."

"Yeah I know…" She stopped and went into the living watch TV with their son.

Trunks went upstairs to take a clean shower; while Pan was watching TV for the first time she felt the baby kicked.

"Hey baby." She whispered

"Mommy I want to watch Shark tale."

"Okay than, she found the movie and they both watched the DVD."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

We've had our share of troubled times

but still we've come to see,

That love will always bring us through

if we will just believe.

Let's share our deepest secrets

and dare to dream a dream,

Hold hands to cross the river

and sit beside the stream.

Let's go where life will take us

and without looking back,

We'll see a new beginning

and nothing will we lack.

Let's watch our children laugh and run,

how they love to play,

We'll cherish moments such as these

when we are old and gray.

Let's climb the highest mountain,

hike the longest trail,

Love our children, teach them well,

though we may often fail.

Lay beside me with a book

on lazy afternoons,

read a poem, brush my hair

and gaze upon the moon.

Life is a gift, a precious gift

that's cherished by so few,

and when I think about this life,

I'm glad that it's with you.

by Precious

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to stop there, anyways review and tell me what should the baby be a boy or girl (Pan is only pregnant with one). Place your opinion in today! (You only have 2days to cast in your opinion.)

Also if anybody that thinks my story is childish because I have cursing and trunks and Pan bickering than you need too get a life and read another fanfic such as Trunksandpan4ever343 if you don't like my story and you want to act like a asshole, than that proves to everyone that you are the preteen loser. God I hate people like that, I aren't going even waste my time.

Next chapter summary: Pan and Trunks go for another checkup, and the baby shower is also in the next chappie and a big surprise!


	7. Baby Shower and A Big Surprise!

Disclaimer: Seriously…do I look like I own Dragon Ball Z? Nooooo!

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews people; those of you that had reviewed got rewards coming to you.

Don't Phunk With My Heart

Chapter seven: **Baby Shower and A Big Surprise!**

Trunks had put his son on the school bus, after he did that he hurried back into the house to get ready for Pan's appointment. Today was important to him and Pan they would find out if the baby was a boy or girl.

"Trunks are you getting ready?" She yelled from upstairs

"Yeah!" He yelled from the bathroom, about thirty minutes later they were heading out the door towards the hospital.

At the doctors office Pan and Trunks were patiently waiting for the doctor, until than they was talking about what they think the baby was and blah blah blah. Dr.Beignets came in with a jolly holly smile on his face and had a clipboard in his hand. He asked her some questions about her pregnancy, "So Mrs. Briefs have you had any complications in your pregnancy?"

"Not at all." She said rubbing her belly.

"I see, well by the look of your stomach I need to take a blood sample because your baby is growing way to fast do you understand that you will probably go into labor early?"

"Yes I know about that. This baby isn't 100 percent human."

"What do you mean?"

"Its part saiyan." Trunks jumped in

"And what is a saiyan?" he said looking at them crazy

"Can we just explain this later please, we are kind of in a rush."

"Yeah… I will just find out when we take your blood sample."

He gave Pan an needle and than he asked her some more questions, " Well that's all of the questions for now, lets do your ultra sound now."

"Okay" Pan smiled at Trunks who smiled back

The doctor started the ultra sound and he was very confused the baby was only three months and it looked like it was seven months.

"Congrats I have the results for the baby."

"What is it? Pan yelled out and Trunks was on the edge of his seat

"It's a girl."

"Yes!" Pan got up and twirled around

"Wow…. I wonder what it would be like to have a daughter." Trunks thought about it and had nightmares already.

They was on there way back home, when Pan went to open the door everyone screamed out, "Surprise!" Pan was so shocked she backed up on Trunks for support.

"Wow you guys shouldn't have."

"Mommy…Mommy!" Trunks jr. ran up too Pan.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I helped grandma make the cake!"

"That is so sweet of you." She kissed his forehead and picked him up carefully making sure not to hurt the baby.

Pan told everyone that the baby was a girl and everyone started to chatter.

Pan saw her uncle and Trunks talking and she saw Bra walking over to her, "Hey Pan guess what?"

"What?"

"You are not the only one that is having a baby." She smirked

"You mean?"

"Yup" Bra smiled

"Do they know?"

"Nope"

"We have to tell them!"

"No"

Yes!" Pan ran up and tapped Bulma shoulder.

Bulma smiled and turn around, "Hey Pan you okay?"

"Yeah…Bra need to tell you something." She saw Bra making funny faces

"Yeah mom well I'm also preg…pregnant."

"Really!" I am going to be another grandmother!

"Everyone I have some important news!" Bulma shouted out real loud

"Bra is pregnant!" Everyone clapped and they saw Vegeta veins poking out of his head and Goten trying to make a break though the door.

Pan felt the baby kicking hard and she almost fell down, Trunks hurried over and rushed to her.

"Pan you okay?"

"Yeah the baby does that from time to time… she is a strong one."

"I bet she is, after all she is our daughter."

**End of Chapter Seven**

Author's Note: Yeah I thought it would be nice for Bra and Goten to also have a baby, well I hope you like it…don't forget to leave a review even if its just one word.

Next chapter summary: Vegeta thoughts on his princess Bra begin pregnant with Goten's baby, lets just say chaos breaks lose! And a bit of Trunks and Pan here and there but the next chapter is for all your B/G fans!

**Chapter eight--------> bringing down the house!**


	8. ¯·I'm back¯·

**Author's Note**: Guess what everyone I'm back, sorry if your disappointed to find out that this isn't a new chapter it's a boring author's note. I just wanted to let you know that I'm updating this fanfic and others, yes finally! Sorry for not being here for like months but some unexpected things occurred and happened. But now that I recovered I'm updating and finishing this story and others so please be patience and I'll have another chapter or so up by next weekend! Thanks for reading and understanding my disappearance.

**´¯°¤.¸.¤**H**a**v**e **a **h**a**p**p**y** k**i**c**k** a**s**s Ha**l**l**o**w**e**e**n**! **´¯°¤.¸.¤**

**I would like to thank the following peeps that reviewed so far I really appreciate you guys!**

**(¯·.)**livelylaura12**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**lone saiyan woman**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**Megan Consoer**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**Blonde-Goddess17**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**Hopestar**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**SolidSnakeX178**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**NtAsMorbid**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**Ghettogurl123**(¯·.)**

**(¯·.)**The PT Critic**(¯·.)**

**Uhoo did I forget someone? No problem review and I'll add you to the list! Thank ya and see you soon! Take care.**


End file.
